


Follow the Tracks

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [69]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Cute, Fluff, Jokes, M/M, Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer says the wrong thing when he runs into a cute boy- or does he?





	Follow the Tracks

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Meet Cute Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Round 3!!

There were many things that Lucifer could have said after running into a cute boy on campus that was a few inches taller than him. 

“I’m sorry”, “Please don’t hurt me”, and “Are you okay?” would all be ideal, logical, and what he should have said. 

What he said  _ instead  _ was “Do you want to hear a joke?” 

The cute boy looked at him in confusion as he picked up a notebook. Lucifer felt his ears turned red.  _ Stupid, Lucifer! _

“Sure,” the boy said slowly. 

Lucifer had never been so thankful to have this joke at the ready before. “Okay, so,” he began. He kneeled down to help the boy pick up the things he knocked out of his hands. “These three guys decide to go bear hunting up in Northern Canada and on their first day, the first guy goes out and he returns home with a grizzly bear.” 

“The other two are amazed. ‘How did you get that?’ they asked.” 

“‘I followed the tracks, I followed the tracks, and boom! I got ‘im,’ the first guy replies.”

“The second guy,” Lucifer continued, handing the cute boy the rest of his things and received a quiet ‘thank you’ in response, “says ‘Well, I bet that I can get two grizzlies and a black bear.’ So, the next day, he goes out and he returns with two grizzly bears and a black bear.” 

“The other two are amazed. ‘How did you get those?’” 

“‘I followed the tracks, I followed the tracks, and boom! I got ‘em.” 

“The third guy goes, ‘Well, I bet that I can get three grizzlies, two black bears, and a polar bear.’”

The cute boy snorted and smiled happily.  _ Jesus Christ, he has dimples, _ Lucifer thought as he continued. “So the next day, he goes out and returns with bandages, cuts, scrapes, he’s on crutches- I mean, this guy looked like a fucking  _ mess. _ ” 

The cute boy’s eyes widened before he blushed furiously. Lucifer looked at him curiously before finishing the joke out. 

“The other two are  _ really  _ amazed. ‘How did you get  _ those _ ?’ they asked.” 

“‘I followed the tracks, I followed the tracks, and boom! I was hit by a train.’” 

The cute boy laughed happily, still blushing and Lucifer chuckled while smiling. 

“That was a good one,” the boy said. “I haven’t heard it before, and it… well, it didn’t end the way I thought it would.” 

Lucifer arched a brow. “Oh?” 

“Yeah,” the cute boy replied, blushing more. “I thought he’d follow the tracks to a biker bar.” 

Lucifer stared at him for a moment before getting his meaning and laughing. The boy laughed two, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“I’m sorry,” Lucifer said. “I should pay more attention to where I’m going.” He held out his hand. “I’m Lucifer, by the way.” 

“I’m Sam,” Sam said, taking Lucifer’s hand and shaking it. “It’s not a problem, it happens to all of us, and hey, I got a great joke to tell now, too. Do you want to go grab a cup of coffee?” 

Lucifer beamed and nodded. “Sure. Lead the way.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
